


Jealousy? What’s That?

by loverbouquet



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [14]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: Can you tell I got a tiny bit of inspiration from the summer leaks lol





	Jealousy? What’s That?

“Prince Alfonse is so sensible and kind…”

“Alfonse has some recommendable qualities.”

“That prince you serve is a pretty bit of porcelain…”

You didn’t exactly disagree with any of these statements, but for reasons you didn’t want to admit, it didn’t sit right with you hearing them from other people. Of course Alfonse was a wonderful man; he was the one you could go to for anything you might have been dealing with! However, you didn’t want to bother him with this, as you felt as though you were reading too much into such compliments he received.

“If you think that highly of him, why wouldn’t you want to hear him be praised?” Tana asked you as you sat beside each other on a nearby beach. “I’m always happy when I hear such things said about Ephraim!”

“I guess it’s not what they’re saying, it’s just how they’re saying it?” You explained to her. “They talk as though they want to get closer to him… Which isn’t likely to happen, given how wary he gets about attachment.”

“I don’t know, you two seem awfully clo—“ She began to tell you, then stopping abruptly as her eyes widened, as if she just realized something. She quickly arched an eyebrow, a knowing smirk appearing on her face. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

“W… What are you talking about?” You promptly stammered, cheeks turning a bright shade of red, and not from the intense sun. “Where in the world did you get an idea like that from?!”

Of course you were jealous. You adored the prince, and the fact that other people seemed to take notice of him made you worry that he wouldn’t pay as much mind to you. However, you couldn’t possibly tell Tana—or anyone for that matter—what you were truly thinking. Such feelings seemed so childish and immature to you, why would you want to make them known?

“Whatever you say, summoner~” Tana giggled, the tone in her voice implying she didn’t believe you for a second.

“I’m telling the truth!” You stammered. “...Anyway, change of subject: What is with your brother’s swimsuit?”

“Hmm… I don’t know. Maybe he and Chrom have been spending some time together.” She shrugged.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I got a tiny bit of inspiration from the summer leaks lol


End file.
